blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
Land 4 (BW1)
Land 4 is the first land of Black & White revisited. Once a beautiful place, it was ravaged by Nemesis, who was angry at the local villagers for worshipping the player character. After Nemesis got bored with them, he abandoned this land, but left guardian stones so they would continue to terrorize the villagers with raining fireballs, heavy lightining and red sky. The player must solve all of these problems, and decurse an undead village to find the second part of the Creed and move forward to the final duel against Nemesis on Land 5. Land 4 has one Norse village, one Japanese village, one Aztec village, and the undead village (which is an aztec village with nothing but abodes, that can't be converted). As in Land 1, Land 4 also has a creature breeder, but they both offer the same creatures. Gold Story Scrolls *The Totem Puzzle *The Defending Ogres *The Heartbroken Man *The Undead Village Silver Reward Scrolls *The Fish Puzzle *The Treacherous Path (Bugged and impossible to complete in versions 1.0 and 1.1) *Creature Breeder Non-Scroll Challenges *Rescue Thomas *The Japanese Totem Puzzle (this is different from the first guardian stone puzzle) Available Creatures *Gorilla (Visit the creature breeder after downloading the creature packs) *Horse (Visit the creature breeder after downloading the creature packs) *Leopard (Visit the creature breeder after downloading the creature packs) *Mandrill (Visit the creature breeder after downloading the creature packs) *Tortoise (Complete "The Fish Puzzle" silver reward scroll challenge) *Wolf (Complete "The Treacherous Path" silver reward scroll challenge after downloading patch 1.2) Tips Surviving the initial chaos on Land 4 can be tough, but there are ways to make it easier: Before heading for Land 4, there's a trick that can be done on Land 3: after loading the vortex with everything the player wants on Land 4, he/she player has to make sure that both the egyptian and tibetan worship sites are built (or just egyptian, if Lethys is spared) then, teleport miracles should be placed in front of them. After that, another teleport miracle must be placed right next to the vortex to Land 4 and the totems raised at these villages to 100%. The villagers will all attempt to get to the worship site via the teleporter and be sucked into the vortex, saving the player lots of time! Also If the player spares Lethys last village but takes all of the food out of the store, Lethys will contiunally resupply the storehouse, so the player can use him as a free source of food which can of course be thrown into the vortex. Now that the player has a hefty supply of worshippers, it is really up to him/her: he/she could ignore your norse village on Land 4, and attempt to convert the nearby japanese village as fast as he/she can, gaining access to the totem puzzle (bringing in some flock one-shot miracles, artifacts and making sure the creature is able to impress villagers with miracles to accomplish this). Another option is to defend the initial village, establishing a foothold to fight from. To do this, the player must place the village totem at around 50-60% (or more) and keep the worshippers fed and rested. With that much prayer power, the player can erect several small spiritual shields around key targets such as the village center, and the nearby fields forming a "wall" of protection to block those fireballs (remembering that multiple, smaller spiritual shields are easier to maintain than a single, larger one). Here are some key locations that should be protected: - The Village Store (if the player decides to build one). - The Village Center. - The houses near the shore. - The fields of grain. - The Worship site. Alternatively the player can use micro management to protect the village by manually catching all incoming fireballs. This is best done by tilting the camera such that the fire balls are approaching almost head on and slowing down game speed. The fireballs can then be de-cast once the fireballs rain pauses. Once the player feels confident in the village's safety, the creature can be sent over to the japanese village to start impressing them. Trivia *Sometimes, the norse village will be attacked by gremlins (which are just smaller versions of the ogre creature), who will snatch villagers. They can be easily scared by throwing rocks at them or by the creature. If they are killed, they will become human upon death. Category:Places Category:Black & White